above the skies
by ice-age-freak-101
Summary: When a young woman and her 3 cousins move to New York and live their daily lives, something unexpected happens during a snow storm and they find them selves above the skies, but when things get rocky can a duo of two unlikely musicians help them through life in heaven.


**Above The Skies**

**chapter 1:**

**Just Another Day in New york City**

**It was around 7:00 am when a alarm on a wooden night stand starting to softly play the song Imagine by John Lennon on Q104.3. As the tune slowly went on the screen goes over to young woman sleeping peacefully in her bed with earplugs in, and no knowing her morning wake-up call was going on.**

"GOD Carly turn off your damn radio"! Julia, Carly's Cousins yelled from another room down the hall. As nothing happened Julia stormed into the bedroom with her comb in one hand and her blanket in the other. Julia didn't know that Carly had wore her earplugs to bed, until she noticed them tucked right into her ears.

"wearing your earplugs to sleep, when you know you have to get up, geez Carly you dumbo" Julia scoffed to herself as she turned off the radio that was now playing Crazy Train by Ozzy Osbourne. As Julia turned off the radio she looked over to see Carly move around her bed a few times and then plop right back down to another deep sleep.

"OH for crying out loud this isn't gonna do i have to get to school" Julia said Frustratedly. Then Julia got a devious idea as she ran outside the room and down the stairs to the kitchen. she ran to one of the cupboards and quickly threw it open and quickly scanned it over a bunch of time's until calling her sister Emily, Carly's other Cousin. " Hey emily Do you know where carly keeps her megaphone". " I think its in the drawer above the microwave" emily said coming down the stairs with her sister Alyssa, Carly's other cousin in tow. " yeah carly told us she put it there just in case you know" Alyssa said to Julia while trying to reach some cereal in the top cupboards. " Ok thanks Guys and all be right back" julia said as she grabbed the megaphone and hurried upstairs.

As julia reached the bedroom door she slowly opened it up to see carly sleeping in the same spot but now she was snoring very loud. Julia crept closer until she was right by her head and slowly took out the earplugs not wanting her to feel them coming out. As Julia Took out the earplugs without carly moving an inch, she thought of what to say to wake her up. " maybe i should say, Hello or maybe something abrasive like get the hell up". As julia thought in her, head a spider crawled up her shoulder getting closer to her ear. "stop that tickles" Julia said as she looked over to see a little spider climbing all around her ear.  
"AHHH" Julia screamed through the megaphone, causing carly to jump right out of bed and stand on it with her eyes opened wide like she just woke up from a nightmare. As julia got the spider off she looked to see Carly standing right up in her bed breathing deeply while shaking like a dog. " well i guess thats one way to wake someone" julia said laughing unsteadily. Carly looked over to see Julia standing on the right side of the bed with the megaphone in her one hand, Carly turned her scared expression into a mad one very quickly and jumped off the bed. "JULIA" carly yelled " what the hell was that for". " well i wouldn't of had to do that if you didn't wear your earplugs to sleep and miss your wake-up call" Julia said pointing to her clock which now said 7:20 am. " Well you could've just like used your normal voice you know" Carly said still annoyed by Julia's wake-up call. "c'mon Carly you know my voice is too soft and anyways we might have missed the bus to school" Julia said a bit scared now. Carly's expression softened to a nice calm nature, "alright Julia its ok, lets just get down stairs with Em and Alyssa and get something to eat and then get you to school" carly said going into the washroom and quickly getting ready. "ok lets go" Julia said happily as she and carly walked down stairs to the kitchen.

" so Alyssa what do you think Julia did with that megaphone" Emily asked Alyssa while eating her frosted flakes and butter toast. " Well telling by Julia's scream, probably another failed attempt to be Carly's alarm clock" Alyssa said to Emily, eating the same, but with froot loops instead. " good one Alyssa" emily laughed as she patted Alyssa back, " becoming a natural just like your sis" Emily said to Alyssa. " Uhh yeah totally" Alyssa said finishing her food alongside. As Alyssa put her dishes in the sink she looked up to see Julia and carly coming down the stairs from the bedrooms. " oh hey, morning carly and julia" Alyssa said happily as she hugged both of them. " hey sweetie pie" Carly said as she picked her up. " yeah hey sis" Julia said following Carly down the rest of the stairs.

As everyone finished their food and Carly put the dishes in the dishwasher, They started to leave for the day, They all got in the car and started to drive down the highway. " so remember Girls, you're meeting me in the front of the school by the fountain after work, then will go out for dinner, ok" Carly stated as she reached their school. "Ok they all said at the same time. " bye Carly" alyssa said getting out of the SUV. " bye sweetheart" Carly said giving Alyssa a big hug. " see ya later Carly" Emily and Julia said also getting out of the car. " bye my big girls" Carly said jokingly, as she left the the parking spot to her job. " both Julia and Emily rolled there eyes. "Grownups" they both said sh they heading inside the school.

"alright i'll be there in 2 minutes" Carly said to her boss on her cell phone as she turned left at streetlight. As she looked around in her car. " This car definitely brings back memories from my childhood" Carly said, The car was a gift when she turned twenty from her dad before the whole crisis happened in her town and caused her to become her cousins caretaker and move to New york for a job. As she looked up she noticed that she was her work. " well here goes another day" carly said as she headed into the parking lot of the radio station that she worked at call Q104.3. 


End file.
